Commercial establishments such as restaurants which use cooking oil and grease to cook and fry food products are required by law to dispose of their used grease in an environmentally friendly manner. This prevents waste grease from being dumped into the sewage and further polluting the environment.
Restaurants and similar establishments currently empty their waste grease regularly into metal containers or bins so that they can be disposed off in a proper manner. There are grease disposal companies, which send their trucks to these establishments on a regular basis to pick up this waste grease in order to dispose of it suitably or recycle it in most cases. These trucks traditionally pick up the grease containers much like garbage trucks pick up dumpsters and they then dump the grease into their tank. They then leave the containers behind at the site where it can be reused.
This system works well in warm climates as the grease is in liquid or semi-liquid form and is able to flow easily out of the grease containers into the truck's tank. In cold climates the trucks have to carry hot water, generally heated using propane which they first immerse the metal grease bins into for the grease to melt a bit before they are able to dump it into their carrying tank. This is a time consuming operation, which besides requiring energy to heat the water also reduces the trucks carrying capacity.
There is a need for a better way to collect grease and oil from restaurant.